Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk
by Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness
Summary: Harrys has grown up thinking he knew who his parents were. But Dumbledore has been hiding the truth from him. Why? Because his father is actually Voldemort! Things have gone from black and white, to gray. Dark!Harry. Post OOTP. Review or Elizabeth dies!
1. Painful Losses and Dreams

**Hi! I know I haven't been working on my Teen Titans fic, but I already all the way to chapter three written on this one. (I just need to type it.) So please dont hate me! This will be an evil/dark Harry fic because I love them.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my computer and any characters not in the books. The rest of this stuff belongs to JK Rowling**

Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk

Harry was back with his relatives for another summer. In the wizarding world, he was famous, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived', famous for defeating the most powerful dark wizard of all time at the age of **one**! Back with the Dursely's, he was Harry Potter the freak, the burden, treated no better than a house-elf. He had begged Dumbledore to let him stay with one of his friends, anywhere was better than those wizard hating muggles, but Dumbledore had just one off on something about blood wards.

"_As long as you still call it home, Voldemort can't harm you." _

That was only part of it, but the events of the past year had blocked out small things like that. What happened at the Department of Mysteries was what kept Harry awake for hours during the night. His godfather Sirius had died. Harry hadn't been able to say it at first, admitting it was painful. He was dead thanks to that witch…Bellatrix. She had even mocked him afterwards. Harry still couldn't believe that a woman like her could be related to Sirius. She had enjoyed killing him and Harry, wanting to avenge Sirius, had cast the Cruciatus Curse at her. It hadn't had the effect it was supposed to though.

"_Is that the best you can do Potter? You have to mean it; you need to enjoy causing pain! Righteous anger wont hurt me for long."_

Was the pain and anger of losing Sirius not enough? And there were others that played a part in Sirius's death. If Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort could use those visions against him, then they might have been able to stop it. If he had known, if he had just stayed at Hogwarts, Sirius might still have been alive. In the end, it came back to Harry's foolish decision to run off.

'He was the only person I had left that I would call family.' Harry thought sadly. His hands clench in anger. 'I'll kill that bitch for what she did to him.' A small tear ran down his cheek as he finally fell asleep.

**Dream **

Harry was staring absently into a fire. He heard someone enter the room, "Do you have a reason for disturbing me Malfoy?" He didn't even bother to look up.

The hooded figure of Lucius Malfoy bowed before him. "My lord, I was told that you wished to see me."

Harry sighed, "You will lead a small attack on Diagon Alley. But the most important part is that nobody will die! You will do what you have must to cause a panic, but the use of the Unforgivables will result in the casters _death_."

The man before him lifted the hood from his head, "I understand my lord. But the capture will not be easy. He will refuse to come quietly."

A small smile came across Harry's face, "He will come quietly because I have someone he wants."

"Who?"

Harry pointed to the door. Another man entered the room, obviously a Death Eater.

Malfoy's eyes grew wide, "You? But, you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" The man finished, "I know, that's what gives the Dark Lord the advantage." He started to remove his hood when Harry's scar exploded in pain.

**End Dream**

**I know the chapter is short, but if you give me good reviews I will have the next chapter up either today, tomorrow, or the day after. It all depends on how many reviews I get.**


	2. Snakes and Unexpected Visitors

**I said I might get it up by the next day. Besides, I got so many page views I thought that if I added another chapter then it might get more reviews. Thanks to my good friend Rocky Wolf for the review! (You people seem to love dark Harry fics.) And don't worry, Evil Harry is coming.**

Harry bolted up in his bed, and waited till his pain receded to a dull throb. 'Who was that guy?' Harry shook his head, he was going to ignore it. 'I can't afford to trust those dreams now that Voldemort knows about it.' He looked out his window and realized that his aunt and uncle would be getting up soon. He dressed slowly, trying not to dwell on his dream. He heard a noise downstairs and smiled grimly, "Three…two…one."

"BOY!" His uncle roared, "Get down here!"

Harry sighed, "Coming Uncle Vernon." He made his way quickly downstairs. His aunt was in the kitchen and handed him a piece of toast and a list of chores.

"Weed the garden first." She said briskly. Harry nodded, not saying anything. He ate his toast as he head out the door. He knelt down in the garden and began pulling the numerous weeds. He was doing that for at least thirty minutes when he heard someone talking. Harry paused, wondering who it was.

"_Stupid humans. They nearly stepped on me! I swear I'll bite the next one that does! I will!"_ Harry gasped at a large black snake at least twice the length of his arm. He had almost forgotten he could talk to snakes. The snake seemed to notice he was staring._ "Stop looking at me like that!" _It hissed angrily. _"Do you want to touch me? Come here and I'll bite you! I swear it!"_

"_Please don't bite me. I wasn't going to touch you, I was just…admiring you."_ Harry smiled awkwardly, hoping to calm the agitated reptile.

The snake reared its head up like a cobra preparing to strike. And yet, Harry knew the serpent was merely surprised., _"How is it you are able to speak to me little snake child?"_

Harry sighed, _"It's a long story and one I doubt you would understand."_ He tilted his head, _"You know, I haven't talked to that many snakes. I only figured out I was a Parselmouth second year."_ A small chuckle escaped him, _"I did talk to that python at the zoo though. It told me it had never seen Brazil."_

"_Amazing! The only one I knew of who could speak was the great serpent man and he died long before either of us were born. My name is Thanados, what is yours little snake child?"_

"_Harry Potter."_ Harry said, wondering if the 'great serpent man' was Salazar Slytherin.

"_Harry Potter…the lightning child." _Thanados bobbed his head a bit seeming incredibly please. "_Yesssss. I can taste the magic on your skin. A wizard. You should feel honored Harry Potter."_ Thandos hissed, suddenly moving forward to wrap himself around one of Harrys legs. Harry blinked in confusion, wondering how Thandos knew he was a wizard. He was forced to just chalk it up to him being a snake. After all, who really knew what snakes were capable off?

"_Why?"_ Thanados gave a hiss that reminded him of a laugh.

"_Because I have chosen you as my human, that's why." _Harry gave a broad smile.

"_You mean…you want to come live with me? It would be nice to have someone to talk to." _Maybe having a snake around would keep that whale of a cousin of his away. Harry was getting quite tired of 'Harry Hunting'. A rather vicious game his cousin and his brutish friends enjoyed playing.

"_Yes. My brothers and sisters would be so jealous if they knew who I'd chosen as __**my**__ human. I'll protect you from those loud humans that live with you. My bite can kill any human." _Harry frowned. It was very tempting to let Thanados just kill them, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"_No! You can't hurt them. If you come live with me you would have to stay hidden around them. My uncle would be furious if he found you and I need them to stay alive and healthy. But I'll make sure you have a nice warm place to sleep and I can get some mice when I go to Diagon Alley for my school things."_ He held his hand over Thanados, _"Stay very still for a minute. I have been practicing wandless magic over the summer but I don't know if it will have adverse affects on you. It can't be detected by the Ministry of Magic, so I don't need to worry about that. I can do a more controlled version of the Disillusionment Charm, at least long enough to get you into the house." _He concentrated, "Celo" Thanados vanished from sight. Harry grinned triumphantly. "It worked!" He felt Thanados as he crawled up his legs and rested around his waist. He had already finished weeding, so he went back inside. He made hasty retreat to his room. If his aunt saw him she'd starting shrieking about his chores again. When the door was safely closed behind him he stopped the spell. "Finite" Thanados slid off him and onto his bed. _"You can stay in the closet when you need to, and you have to be quiet." _

"_I can make a nice nest there, it will be fine."_ Harry gathered up some of his clothes and set them in the bottom of his closet. That seemed to please Thanados greatly. In truth, they were Dudley's old clothes so Harry really didn't mind letting Thanados use them for his nest. When Harry was done, he collapsed onto the bed. _"I have to go back down in a second. I still have more chores to do."_

"_Bring me a mouse if you find one."_ Thanados murmured, curling up to sleep. Harry laughed and nodded.

"_Of course, but I don't think I'll have much luck mouse hunting." _He headed back outside. He mowed the lawn and trimmed the hedges. When he went back inside, he did the dishes and vacuumed the carpet. When he swept the kitchen and cleaned the counters, he was finally done. He headed back to his room and gently ran a finger down Thanados back.

"_What?"_ The snake seemed to grumble. He obviously didn't like being disturbed from his sleep.

"_I was going to go outside again and wondered if you wanted to join me? You can sleep out there if you want, that's probably what I'll be doing."_ Thanados nodded his head and Harry gently picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. He headed outside quickly, careful to avoid being seen. He settled in the bushes and Thanados took his apparently favorite position around his waist. Harry leaned his head back against the house and was about to close his eyes for a nap when he heard a familiar cracking noise. He lifted his head to investigate. Standing in the middle of the street was Serverus Snape, a Professor at Hogwarts. Harry panicked slightly. What was he doing here? He passed his hand over Thanados quickly. "Celo." That's when he noticed that Snape wasn't alone, beside him was a sandy haired man. He leapt up from the bushes, earning a disgruntled hiss from Thanados. "Remus!" Remus Lupin grinned as Harry hugged him. It took him a second to remember that Snape was there to.

"Hello Potter." Snape said curtly.

"Professor." Harry replied, his voice icy.

"Enough of this!" Remus broke in, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had been growing, "Harry, we here to take you to get your school things." Harry almost screamed he was so happy. At last! A chance to get away from the Dursely's!

"_You feel like going to Diagon Alley Thanados? We can get you some mice."_ Remus and Snape stared at him in shock. "Oh, sorry about that. I forget that you guys cant understand me when I do that."

"Do what Harry?" Remus was shocked to hear him hissing like a snake.

Harry grinned, "When I speak Parseltounge." He passed his hand over his waist. "Finite" Thanados reappeared. "His name is Thanados."

Remus jumped slightly, "I wasn't expecting that." Even Snape seemed slightly unsettled. His expression quickly went back to normal.

"Go get your things packed while we speak with your relatives." Snape snapped, "You will be staying with someone else for the remainder of the summer." Hardly thinking straight, Harry handed Thanados to Remus and rushed off to his room. He had sent Hedwig to Ron at the beginning of the summer so he didn't need to worry about her. He rushed around his room, gathering books and loose papers. He took special care with his invisibility cloak. He dressed himself into his robes, and slipped his wand into his pocket. He finished and dragged his trunk down stairs. Remus looked slightly unsettled as Harry took Thanados back from him.

"Harry, you do know that Voldemort has a pet snake." Harry frowned in response as Thandos settle his head on his shoulders and wrapped the rest of his body around his waist once again.

"Yeah, Nagini. But so what?" His eyes narrowed slightly, "For one thing Thanados is not a pet, he's my friend. And from what I've seen, if he is capable of having such a thing, Nagini is Voldemort's friend. He's also the only other Parselmouth of which I know but that doesn't mean he's the only person in the world who has a snake. Are you saying that people are evil if they have a snake?" It was Snapes turn to interrupt the silence.

"Here, I'll use a Hover charm for your trunk." Harry's aunt and uncle chose that moment to hesitantly approach them. They both looking absolutely terrified.

"S-so, h-he'll be leaving for the rest of the s-summer?" His aunt stammered.

Remus nodded, "And I don't think he'll be coming back." He added with a low growl.

Snape sneered, "Keep your _wolf_ on a tighter leash Lupin."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Harry snapped. "You were rude to Sirius and Remus both, because of some childhood problems! I'm sick of it!" Snape looked at him closely and a strange expression over came his face. Harry glared back at him and realized what it was. Fear. 'He's afraid of me?' He broke eye contact when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Remus shook his head, "Its ok Harry, he's right. It's close to the full moon and I have to keep my temper down. And you shouldn't talk like that to your professor."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Professor Snape." Snape didn't reply, but out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed him rubbing his forearm in a subconscious gesture. They walked to the middle of the street, and Serverus pulled out what looked like a teacup.

"It's a portkey." He explained. They all touched it as the portkey activated. Harry felt the sicking feeling of being pulled by the navel through a small hole that always came with using a portkey. When his vision cleared again, they were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry ignored the stares as they entered. He knew people were staring at his Thanados more then him, but he did his best to look like he didn't notice. The passed through it quickly, eager to get to Diagon Alley. When they made it through, the first place Harry wanted to go was to Magical Menagerie, for some mice. Thanados was hungry, and almost attacked the cage right there. Harry held him back. A grinning clerk rushed to meet Harry the second he entered.

"Hi!" She said happily, shaking his hand. But her happy mode changed in an instant as she saw Thandos. She let lose a small shriek and jumped back about a foot. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hi. I need some mice for Thandos here. A snake his size needs to eat a lot you see." He realized other people had gathered around to look at him. They were giving him strange looks and whispering. His fame always had people staring at him and he hated it, but for them to judge him because of his choice of pet was just stupid. He glared at all of them, "What?" He snapped. They shook their heads and continued shopping. Harry completed the purchase, saying as little as possible. _"What's wrong with having a snake?"_ he grumbled.

"_In ancient times, snakes were kept only by dark wizards." _Thanados explained_, "Even today, most light wizards don't have snakes as familiars. Then again, not most light wizards can talk to snakes either."_ Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_And how do you know all that?"_

"_I am well versed in the history of my kind."_

Harry gave a defeated sigh, "Great, now their comparing me to a dark wizard." He paused a moment to laugh bitterly. Since when had the wizarding world not been comparing him to dark wizard? He sighed and ran to catch up with Snape and Remus once again.

**So read it, AND REVIEW THIS TIME!**


	3. The startling truth

**Is this moving to fast? And I amy not be getting reviews, but i am getting hits. Do you really like it? I'm grateful to those who review and I promise to mention all reviewers each chapter. I will answer any questions that you guys have. So, here's to a very good chapter. **

_**Thanks**_

**alwaysariyana**: I promise to 'keep it up'.

c**hristinaxinxing**: I am hoping for more reviews this time.

**Rocky-white Wolf of Curses**: Thank you my friend!

Harry did the rest of his shopping as silently as he could. The last place was the robe shop. He was about to walk in when a scream was heard behind him, followed by lots of shouting. Harry whirled around to see everyone in a panic. Remus drew his wand and Snape grabbed his arm.

"We needed to get you away from here." He said quickly.

"Why!"

"Death Eaters." Remus spat. Harry could finally pick out a few men in dark cloaks and half skull masks in the middle of everything. He followed Snape obediently, while Remus was casting spells to cover their backs. Things were happening so fast, he barely saw it when Remus was hit by a curse. He didn't have any choice but to continue to follow Snape, but he felt slightly dazed afterwards. They stopped when they were cornered by at least five Death Eaters. Snape was busy blocking the spells, and had little time to return fire. A hiss in his left ear made Harry remember Thanados.

"_What are we going to do? Snape is out numbered!"_ Harry asked panicking.

"_Use your wand as best you can. You are strong, and I know you can help defeat them."_ Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the Death Eater nearest to him.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. The Death eater never stood a chance, and collapsed to the ground. A particularly strong curse broke Snapes shield. One of the death Eaters spoke up, "Serverus, what are you doing defending him? The Dark Lord wanted him, and your just getting in the way." Snape narrowed his eyes, "I'm just doing my job." He said flatly. "Fine, but you have to be the on to explain to him what happened." The Death Eater snapped. From behind him, Harry heard someone shouting the stunning spell "Supefy!" It hit him in the back, and he fell with a look of complete shock on his face.

**Dream**

Serverus Snape entered the room, and bowed before Harry.

"My Lord, we have him. With your permission, **he** would like to talk to him now." He motioned to the door, were another Death Eater now stood.

"I think the truth is best heard from me first." The Death Eater said softly. Harry waved his hand in a dismissive way, "Very well, and I want a full report on any injuries he has received." The Death Eater bowed and left.

"My Lord, it is my duty to report the fact that the Death Eaters assigned to retrieve him attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse." Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. How _dare_ they harm him! "Unfortunately, I can't deal with them myself, but I'm sure you can find suitable punishments."

Snape gave a cold smirk, "I'm sure I can my Lord." He bowed and left.

**End Dream**

When Harry woke up the first thing he realized was that it was dark. The only pain he currently felt was the pain from his scar. The room he was in was small, so that accounted for the darkness. He checked his body for injuries, but found nothing serious. Magical chains bound his hands and feet, making escape an impossibility. He heard a soft voice and recognized it as Thanados.

"_Are you awake?"_ he said quietly.

Harry nodded, _"Yeah, are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine, but the humans put me in a cage when I tried to bite them."_ Thanados seemed more than a little upset about it.

Harry sighed, _"I suppose I'm only alive because Voldemort wanted to finish me off himself."_ Thanados couldn't think of anything to say to that. Harry rested his head against a wall, and didn't even bother to look when someone entered the room. "So, you're the Death Eater I've been having dreams about. I thought Voldemort would come to finish, me off." He was determined not to show any fear.

The man laughed, "Nobody's going to finish you off, I wouldn't let them." He removed his hood to show a man with gray eyes and long messy black hair. Harry held his breath like one breath and the man before him would disappear.

"S-sirius?" There were tears in his eyes.

Sirius hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much." Harry blinked back the rest of his tears, "What happened to you? I saw you fall through the veil…"

Sirius nodded, "For a while I was as good as dead, but about two weeks later I fell through the other side and found myself…" He hesitated, "Well I found myself in the home of Voldemort himself." He pulled back the sleeve of his left arm, to reveal the dark mark, "It was the only way to ensure that I would live. If I joined him, then I could see you again." Harry smiled weakly at that comment, trying his best not to feel betrayed. Sirius continued, "And when I found out the truth about why he's been trying to kill you…" He waved his wand over the chains and they vanished. "I should let him explain it himself I suppose, it's to hard for me to do it." He lifted Harry to his feet, "Be really quiet till we get there ok?" Harry nodded. Then he turned to the caged Thanados.

"What about him? I know how much he hates to be locked up like this. Can't I take him with me?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't see a problem with it." He unlocked the cage as well, and Harry placed Thanados on his shoulders.

"_I am grateful to be free."_

Harry smiled soflty, _"I know you are."_ He waited for Thanados to make himself comfortable before following after Sirius down a series of long corridors and passageways. They finally stopped at a large wood door with a silver snake set in the wood. Sirius was about knock when he seemed to have a better idea.

"Can you open the doors Harry? All you should have to do it tell it to open." Harry was a little confused, but stepped up to the door anyway.

"_Open."_ Nothing happened. Harry frowned and saw there was a saying engraved in the wood of the door. He traced the letters and laughed slightly. How ironic. _"Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ The snake moved as if it was alive causing Hary to jump back. The metal serpent lifted its head out of the wood, its sightless eyes looking right at Harry.

"_So, the youngest one returns. Enter then." _It hissed. Harry stepped back further as the door opened. The lights were dim, but a throne was clearly outlined. Upon it sat the thin figure of Voldemort. He looked at Sirius with an annoyed expression.

"Were is his wand? I wouldn't want him to feel unsafe here."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Why would it matter to you?"

Thanados hissed in anger, _"Another snake! And she's really big."_

Harry stroked Thanados on the head, _"I'll make sure Nagini doesn't touch you."_

Voldemort smiled, "You have the gift. That's not surprising I suppose." Sirius walked out the door very quietly, making Harry feel very abandoned. "Can you perform a spell to lift glamour charms, can you not?" Voldemort asked. The topic caught Harry off guard, since he kept expecting some curse to be fired at him.  
Harry shrugged, "Of course. Finite is a very simple spell. Yes, does it really matter?" His last moments were going to be spent talking civilly to Voldemort?

Voldemort smiled in approval, "Good, if possible would you cast the spell on yourself? As strong as you can. It will make what I wish to tell you easier." He sighed, "I'm not going to kill you, so you can stop worrying." Harry blinked slowly. The odd request had caught him off balance. What harm would come of casting finite on himself? He pointed his wand at his chest.

"Finite." He focused as much power as he could into it. When it was finished he looked at Voldemort expectantly, but he seemed to be at a loss for words. He simply conjured a mirror and handed it to Harry. The reflection Harry saw wasn't his own. He person had red eyes, and resembled the young Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. His now dark brown hair hung around his face, no longer looking messy and impossible to manage and he realized he could see fine without his glasses. Harry dropped the mirror, and it shattered.

"Luther." Voldemort said quietly, finding his voice at last, "My son."

**I would appreciate if I got more reviews, but still like the ones I got. Read and let me know what you thought.**


	4. The whole story

Ok, many thanks to my reviewers.

Thank you:

Christinaxingxing- Yes well, I haven't seen many completed dark harry fics, so its not that typical. Most people abandon good stories, I DRIVES ME CRAZY! Thank you for the advice.

iceball19- I'm glad you liked it so much, and I promise I will continue to update. (Though being in high school will make it go slower.)

Thunder Demon- Thank you. I know its fast but I'm trying my hardest.

Princessela55- I try and keep things unexpected.

Kordolin- I'm always glad to here that people like it.

Bloody Serpent 2- Brilliant? Really! Wow, thanks!

MariNoir- I think that the reaction is good. And I hate evil cliffhangers, but they make for great reviews.

MydridFox09- I will try and update as fast as I can.

EbonyBlack1- Here you go!

Blueoctober- I love your name, its on of my favorite bands. Sorry, but my formating skills suck.

Pudy- A good question! He has red eyes because thats the color Voldemorts eyes are. I think it happened in the 4th book, but everyone seems to think of him as having red eyes.

Also, I want Harry to have an Animagi form. I want people to tell me what they think it should be. I will vote for it later.

Harry looked at Voldemort in horror, "What did you do to me!"

The Dark Lord seemed quite calm, "You cast the spell, I did absolutely nothing."

Harry cursed under his breath, "T-then why do I look like…"

"You do cut to the point, don't you?" Voldemort suddenly seemed almost tired, "I was married once. Did you know that?" Harry shook his head as he tried to accept that information. Voldemort continued, "As far as I know, only a few Death Eaters and Dumbledore knew. Her name was Elizabeth. We had a son as well." He narrowed his eyes, "But of course, Dumbledore didn't want another heir of Slytherin to deal with. He took him, and she couldn't deal with the loss." He paused, "And one day she just disappeared. I had my best trackers look for her, but they never found a body." Harry almost felt sympathetic.

"Why are you telling me this?" He really wanted to know why his supposed enemy hadn't even drawn his wand yet.

"This is something you must hear, its important that you know the truth." Voldemort replied. Harry sighed, but didn't say anything else. Seeing this, Voldemort went on, "The loss of both my son and my wife was the last straw. I took the war to a whole new level after that. My hatred of Dumbledore increased greatly as well. I was, until recently, under the impression that my son was dead. It seems Dumbledore was to soft hearted to kill an infant though. He gave him to another wizarding family, and placed many charms to make him resemble them. I didn't know this when I started trying to gain more followers. I killed his false parents when they refused to join me, as I did with many wizards who opposed me. I also attempted to kill the child they had." He stopped there.

Harry nearly forgot who he was talking to, "_Attempted_ to kill him?"

"Yes. As with all Unforgivables, you have to mean it. I truly did love my son, whether you think someone like me can love or not. When I spoke the words of the killing curse, it bounced off and hit me instead. I lost my power that night, and my son escaped with a scar." He gazed at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, "Your scar…you are truly my son, Luther Orion Riddle." Harry nearly fainted. He felt confused and weak.

He shook his head, "I can't be! The prophecy said-"

"Yes, the prophecy." Voldemort sneered slightly, "How could I forget? The best way to ensure you wouldn't even consider being anywhere near me. Dumbledore created a fake prophecy. You became the savior of the wizarding world, and weapon of the light. It was far too much to try and live up to in my opinion, but Albus did always push his students to far." Harry didn't want to hear anymore, but it made sense. Somewhere in a dark part of his mind, he knew it was true.

"Its true." He whispered, "I can feel it. I can't believe Dumbledore would keep the truth for so long." He had started shaking.

Voldemort spoke again, but he hardly noticed, "I think you need time to come to grips with this. I had the house elves prepare a room for you. I will have Serverus come for you when dinner is prepared." The doors swung open, and Sirius entered. He was at Harry's side instantly, and wrapped an arm around him to keep him up.

"Come on, you really look like you deserve some decent sleep." Harry nodded weakly and followed him out the door. Harry barely realized were he was until they reached his room. It was so startling that he actually managed to temporarily forget what had happened. The south wall of the room was lined with books, and a large green couch. An over stuffed chair sat comfortably near the fireplace and the glow of the fire was reflected on the desk were his schoolbooks sat. The desk was made of a finely crafted dark wood, and there were detailed designs engraved on it. The most noticeable was a dragon and what looked like a Basilisk. His eyes finally fell upon the four-poster bed. It was king sized, with dark green curtains and black sheets. He set Thanados down on the bed, and collapsed next to him.

As Harry stared sightlessly up at the canopy over his head, Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, "Serverus will be here in a couple of hours." He said softly. Receiving no response, he left.

"_Will you be ok?"_ Thanados asked.

"_I don't know." _Harry admitted, _"Its hard to imagine that I could be the son of someone so evil. I thought he was always evil, so imagining him with a wife is hard too." _He paused, _"I was raised my whole life as the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and the Savior of the wizarding world. Now I'm being told I'm the son of the most evil wizard the world has probably ever seen. Just when I begin to accept my role, something always happens. Why did my life have to be so different?" _

"_I'm afraid I have no answer for you. Everyone's life is different, and you are no exception. But you were destined for great things, I can feel it." _Thanados tried to help, but he wasn't sure if it worked.

Harry sighed, _"I was always told I would be destined for great things. I suppose it's rather ironic now that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."_ He closed his eyes finally,_ "I can't imagine being able to sleep now." _Harry looked at his schoolbooks. Hogwarts was always a safe place for him, his home. Now he felt betrayed by everyone. He could not imagine going back to school, but he had never doubted his place at the school and his sense of belonging there. Harry felt as though his head was going to split in two with all the thoughts running through his mind.

"_It is going to be a rough journey ahead of you." _Thanados predicted.

Harry wasn't sure how he got to sleep, but he did.

Was it good? I thought so anyway. So many more reviews than last time! I so happy! Well, review and let me know you liked it.


	5. A brief break from the Author

Ok, this is a brief break. Is everyone happy with my fic? The next chapter is going very slowly, but I will have all weekend to work on it. I noticed the reviews just suddenly stopped. Why is that? Right now, I would appreciate helpful comments, I will also tolerate flaming. Does anyone have a problem wiht my fic? Let me know. Also, I have a few animagus forms: panther, snake, rabbit, raven, wolf, owl, Basilisk. What do yah think?


	6. Happy Birthday? Part 1

**Hurray! The new chapter has arrived, and I hope its good. My mommy checked it, and told me its was good (wow. how mature does THAT sound?). There is humor in this chapter, as well as a more human Voldemort. Thanks to you who reviewed!**

Ebony Black1- Voldemorts wife could be alive if I feel like bringing her back. (But she'll die if I dont get more reviews.) And I was well aware you were kidding about the rabbit.

blueoctober- My mum made me straighten out my formatting.

Bloody Serpent 2- Thanks. I always like hearing that people enjoyed my fic.

Pudy- It was very suprising. And thanks for the Basilisk idea, thats what I think I'm going to use.

rosiegirl- Um, thanks.

alwaysariyana- Even one review is appreciated.

Zobia- Cool, I think giving him two forms would be awsome! (Panthers are cool!)

dog demon katsunie- Well, I didn't think I would be able to write well either when I first joined. But then I just got an idea that seemed perfect! The words just seemed to flow perfectly. You just have to find the right topic. And I really appreciate the praise!

This chappie is longer, as you can see. (I also left it on a cliff hanger.)

Harry eyes snapped open when he heard the door open. He gripped his wand tightly, and pointed it at the closed curtains surrounding the bed. A hand reached out to move the curtains aside, and Harry jabbed his wand into the face of Serverus Snape. The potions master paled slightly and bowed, "I apologize for disturbing you my lord, but I was told to inform you that dinner was ready."

Harry lowered his wand, "I'm not really sure I can eat right now." He muttered. He took a second to realize what he had said, "Wait, _lord_?"

Serverus nodded, and gave Harry a look that clearly said 'Isn't it obvious?' "As Voldemorts heir, you have equal authority over his Death Eaters." He explained, "If you are not hungry then your father wishes to speak with you." He walked to the door, "There should be clothes on the chair. A house elf will show you the age when you're ready." Thanados reared up from the bed in menacing position.

"_It ok Thanados, he's leaving." _Harry said soothingly. He stroked his head, and the snaked relaxed slightly.

Serverus raised an eye brow in surprise, "You're snake is very loyal to you."

Harry shrugged, "I gave him a place to stay, and he's good company." Serverus left with another quick bow. Harry finally noticed the clothes draped across the back of the over stuff chair. Thanados followed Harry as he slid off the bed to inspect the new clothes. The shirt and pants were a basic black, with silvers snakes twined around the cuffs. The vest was made of green dragon hide, the scales all still intact. And the shoes were made out of what almost looked like snake skin, but Harry instantly knew it wasn't. He shrugged, "Perhaps I'll ask Voldemort about it later." He decided. When he was fully dressed, he felt something in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a silver ring emblazed with the Slytherin family crest. He slipped it on, and was surprised when it fit perfectly. He jumped back when a house elf appeared in front of him.

"Blinky is sorry for scaring Master Luther." The house elf squeaked, "But Master Riddle told Blinky to get you." The house had brown eyes, and ears larger than Dobby. The pillow case she wore seemed a little to large for her, but she seemed fairly clean. What really interested Harry was the fact that she didn't seem to be afraid when she metioned Voldemort.

Harry smiled, "You just caught me off guard, that's all. So, are you going to show me the way then?" Blinky nodded furiously, and looked slightly terrified at Thanados. Harry almost laughed, "Thanados isn't going to hurt you, I promise." He gave Thanados a stern look, _"Your not allowed to eat the house elves. Got it?"_

"_Well, what else am I supposed to eat?"_ Thanados asked, agitated.

Harry shrugged, _"You should ask Nagini."_ Blinky walked out the door, and Harry followed. Thanados slithered after him, mumbling something about Nagini having a nasty attitude. Harry eventually found himself in front of a familiar door. The silver snake was set in the wood.

"_What are you?"_ Harry asked, remembering when it talked before.

"_I am the guardian of the castle of Salazar Slytherin."_ It replied. The door opened before Harry could ask anything else. He instantly noticed a change in the décor. The room was much smaller than before, and much brighter. Torches lined the walls. A desk sat on one side of the room, stacked with parchment and broken quills. Sitting at the desk, scribbling furiously was Voldemort. He didn't look up when Harry entered.

"Trying to rule the world comes with a lot of paper work." He sighed. Harry was shocked. The Voldemort he knew would have been sitting in a high backed chair Crucioing Death Eaters. Voldemort must have sensed his surprise, "Even evil dark lords can't be mean and nasty all the time, it's tiring."

Harry gave a polite cough, "Was there something specific you wanted?"

Voldemort smirked, "You do tend to get to the point. I wanted to tell you that at least one thing Dumbledore told you was true."

"What?"

"He actually got the right date for your…birthday." Harry almost fell over.

"You asked me here to tell me happy birthday?!" He choked out.

Voldemort looked up from his writing, "Is it uncommon for a father to celebrate his son's birthday?"

"No." Harry admitted. The words 'father' and 'son' kept ringing through his head. The crushing silence was interrupted when the doors crashed open. A large black owl was carrying a package while being chased by some incompetent Death Eaters. They were trying to stun the poor creature until Harry stepped in.

He pointed his wand at them, "Leave the owl alone!" He demanded. The Death Eaters all lowered their wands.

"Our most humble apologies my lord." They chorused. They all looked pale, completely expecting him to cast the Cruciatus Curse. The owl dropped the package at Harry' feet, and settled at the back of Voldemorts chair. Harry looked at the now frozen Death Eaters.

"Er, its ok. But I would appreciate it if you let me know about anymore unknown owls. Ok?" The Death Eaters all nodded, eyes wide. Harry smiled, "Thanks." One of the Death Eaters fainted from shock, while the others were reduced to whimpering on the ground. Harry blinked, and walked over to the fallen Death Eater. He gave him a curious poke with his wand. "This is what happens when you say thanks? Enervarte!" The Death Eater finally stirred, "He'll be ok then." Harry sighed. He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, _"And what's the matter with saying thanks?"_ He added in parseltongue.

Voldmort chuckled, _"If I were to say things like that, they would either expect me to kill them, or think I'd gone crazy."_ Harry decided he would see how far he could get before Voldemort decided to Crucio him.

He rolled his eyes, _"They already think your crazy."_

Voldemort sighed, _"Yes, but that ensures loyalty. Besides, I prefer to think of it as the good kind of crazy."_ Harry snorted inwardly, but didn't say anything else. The Death Eaters had fled, leaving the one who had fainted. He stood, trembling.

"M-my lord, there were at least ten more unfamiliar owl that we rounded up. They seemed to congregate at your room." The Death Eater was addressing Harry. Harry blinked a few times.

"Er, good…um I'll go check that out then and…er…your dismissed." Harry managed to say. He had never really had to give orders before. The Death Eater bowed, and left. _"Thanados."_ He called.

"_Yes?"_ Thanados perked up slightly, eager for a chance to go do something.

"_Can you go find Sirius for me?"_ The snake didn't answer, as he slithered out the door. Harry smiled, and turned back to the package the owl had dropped. "Its from Mad-Eye!" He said excitedly. He was about to open it, when he heard someone scream.

Sirius burst in, Thanados close behind him "That snake tried to bite me!" He pulled out his wand, as Thanados advanced, "Back off you stupid reptile!" Thanados didn't stop, but went over to Harry, who was laughing madly. Sirius narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't funny! He tried to kill me!"

Harry sighed, "He's not going to kill you, I wont let him." He looked at Voldemort, "Though he was complaining about being hungry earlier."

"He could hunt in the forest, that's what Nagini does anyway." Voldemort answered. Harry realized with slight shock, that he almost felt comfortable around the dark lord. He was actually acting human. He smiled slightly, and looked at Sirius, "It seems that everyone has sent me gifts from my birthday." He held up the one from Mad-Eye Moddy, "Moddy sent this one to me." Sirius smiled back.

"Well, then lets see what you've got!" Harry eagerly ripped to package open, inside it was what looked like an ornate matchbox, and a letter. He read the letter first.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you like your gift, it's a trunk in case you didn't realize it. It shrinks to match box size, and expands when you tap it twice with your wand and say the proper password. You can change it, but the current password is 'Sugar Quills'. Happy Birthday!**

**Alastor**

He handed Sirius the letter, who read it quickly, and passed it to Voldemort. Harry tapped his wand on the box twice, "Sugar Quills." It stretched until it actually looked like a trunk. He opened the first compartment to find another piece of paper.

**This trunk currently has two bedrooms, one study, two vaults, and a small library.**

Harry looked to Voldemort and Sirius. He handed them the paper, "What does that mean."

Sirius shook his head, "No clue." Voldemort looked at the trunk curiously, and opened the next compartment to reveal a set of stairs.

"It mean exactly what it said." He answered, "It's enchanted to be the size of a small house."

Sirius grinned, "So, are you going to change the password?"

Harry nodded, "I think I have the perfect one. But what's your gift?"

Sirius shook his head, "That's for later."

Harry sighed, clearly agitated, "Then lets go find out what the others got me." He raced Sirius to his room, while Voldemort followed silently behind him. Thanados followed complaining about them going to fast. When Harry reached his room, he was panting. He almost lost his breath completely at what he saw. Ten owls were perched in various places throughout the room, while various packages were piled on his bed. He almost giggles he was so happy. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He picked up the first one, "This one's from Ginny." He said. He read the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Dumbledore gave this to me last year, and I thought you should have it. I'll always be grateful for what you've done for me.**

**Love Ginny**

Harry looked at the letter confused, and opened the small package. He let out a small gasp, and reached a slightly trembling hand to pull out a fang. "The Basilisk fang." He said quietly.

Voldemort looked at it and narrowed his eyes, "When did you get into the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked sharply.

Harry felt uneasy suddenly, "Second year. I rescued Ginny from your diary, and killed the Basilisk. I almost died when it bit me, but luckily Fawkes showed up."

Voldemort almost looked sad, "So she's dead."

Harry looked at him confused, "She? The Basilisk was a she?"

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, her name was Angelus."

"Oh." Harry said quietly. There was a slight pause before he went back to his gifts. He picked up the next one, "Ack!" He cried. He almost dropped it on the ground, "Its from Fred and George." He said to Voldemort as if that explained everything.

"The next generation of Hogwarts Marauders!" Sirius added happily.

Harry handed the package to Sirius, "Why don't you open it." He suggested. Sirius frowned suspiciously, but took the box. As soon as he opened it, there was a loud bang, and a flash of blue light. Harry started laughing so hard, he almost fell off the bed. Sirius had a black stripes on his face, and cat ears. He looked behind him, and saw a black tail as well. Voldemort chuckled as Harry read the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Hope you like your new look! We couldn't think of a better gift than this, I hope you send us a picture.**

**Gred and Forge**

Sirius let out any annoyed growl, "I just hope that Lucius doesn't see me like this." Harry finally noticed a camera in the box. He grinned, and hoped Sirius didn't notice. It was already loaded, and he snatched it. Sirius wasn't fast enough before he took the picture.

"Perhaps I should send a copy to Lucius." He teased, waving the photo in front of him. Sirius let out a string of unfamiliar curses, but didn't move.

Voldemort smirked, "It suits you Black. I always knew you were a cat person." Harry laughed harder, and Sirius cursed some more. Harry took a few deep breaths before returning to the remaining gifts. The next once was enough fudge to last him years. He didn't need to guess to know who it was from.

**Harry**

**Happy Birthday.**

**Hagrid and Grawp**

Hermione was next.

**Harry**

**Hope you find this book useful, I saw it and thought you would like it.**

**Hermione**

It was a book call 'Fight Techniques: Wizard and Muggle'. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly sent him a green shirt with a dragon embroidered on it, and Ron sent him a lengthy letter about what was happening during his summer. There were also letters from Remus and Professor McGonagal.

"If that's it, then you should send these owls back." Voldemort suggested. He opened a window Harry hadn't even realized was there. It was made of blue and red stained glass, and depicted a setting sun. Suddenly, there was a burst of wind, and all the owls were quiet. The largest owl Harry had ever seen was sitting on the sill. It was an ash gray, with startling amber eyes. Its wings had white feathers highlighting it. In its beak, it was carrying a long black box. It landed majestically on the footboard of the bed, and hopped over to Harry. It dropped the box in his lap, its amber eyes stared into Harry's as if to acknowledge that he had made his delivery, before spreading its wings and flying out the window. The owls hooting resumed, and Sirius shooed them all out the window. Harry opened the box slow. Inside was a wand. Somehow, he felt drawn to it. He picked it up to examine it. On the handle, there was an exact carving of the silver snake from the door. He looked at it further, and noticed a name carved in Parseltounge. It said Slytherin.

**Read and Review people! If I get enough reviews, I'll keep Voldemorts wife alive.**


	7. Midnight Visitors

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter! Are happy now? All the money goes to JK Rowling.

Anyway...heres the new chapter! Its short I know, but Ive been having writers block latley so your lucky to get this.

To those of you who reviewed, congratulations! I have decided that I will keep Elizabeth alive for now. (But I expect more reviews next time! I refuse to have less then five reviews per chapter!)

**blueoctober-** Most people dont offically know that Harry is Voldemorts heir, but the red eyes sort of give it away. And Snape, Lucius and Sirius already knew.

**Thunder Demon-** You mean joining Voldemort? Well, Im concidering turning the Weasly twins, and maybe even Hermoine. But I ahvent decided yet.

**Ebony Black1- **I promise that more chapters are coming!

**rosiegirl-** Yes, cat ears. I always wanted to see Sirius with cat ears.

**murdrax-** I admit it! Im evil! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

**Serephan-** I agree, the chosen form is offically Basalisk.

Harry stared at the wand in his hand and felt the color drain from his face. He looked at Voldemort, who was looking abnormally pale. Harry's voice seemed to catch in his throat, making coherent speech impossible. The very sight of the wand screamed DARK MAGIC!

'Of course its dark!' Part of his mind spoke up, 'You're in the castle of Voldemort after all.'

'But Voldemort hasn't been that bad right now, he hasn't tried to hurt me once.' Harry argued.

'Not yet, but he's evil! You won't have to wait long before he snaps and kills you!' The voice countered.

'And…he said he's my…father.' Even mentally, it was hard to admit.

'Do you actually believe him though?'

'I'm not sure, I believe it's a possibility at least.' He was shaken from his mental argument when Sirius cleared his throat loudly. He hated being left out of things. He looked between Voldemort and Harry. They were both obviously thinking hard about something.

"Hey! Tom!" He finally said. That didn't work. He thought about it for a second. "Lucius and I are going to a Muggle strip club, we'll see you latter." That got them. Harry jumped and looked at him with a horrified expression. Voldemort had an almost identical look of shock. Sirius grinned back.

"W-what was that last comment Sirius?" Harry squeaked.

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry, but you we both being boring just standing there. I had to get your attention."

Harry snickered slightly, "Lets just hope Mr. Malfoy doesn't find out what you said." Voldemorts eye twitched as he forced himself not to cast the Cruciatus curse.

"Please refer to me as Voldemort. Nobody but Albus himself is bold enough to call me 'Tom' anymore." Voldemorts voice was soft, but it was forced. He _hated_ it when people used his real name. His eyes went back to the wand, "Luther, I suggest you put that wand back in the box for now. Its been a long day, you should go to sleep." He turned to leave.

"I'm not that tired!" Harry protested, "I still have questions and-" But Voldemort cut him off.

"Not now Luther!" He hissed. It wasn't in Parseltounge, but the sound made Harry flinch. Voldemort looked at Sirius, "We need to go see if Serverus can reverse that charm on you." He said firmly. Sirius' horrifed shouts could be heard all down the hall.

"Not Snivellus! Please!" He whined as he left the room. Harry was actually grateful to be alone. He took one last look at the wand before he place it back in its box. The over stuffed chair suddenly had more clothes draped across it. They were made out of black silk and looked extremely comfortable. On the shirt, there was a note.

**Luther**

**I hope you can forgive me for my abrupt departure, but I had very pressing matters to attend to. Tomorrow we will have a large celebration in honor of your birthday, and I will officially introduce you to my Death Eaters.**

Tom 

Harry sighed as he slipped into the black pajamas. He slipped into the bed and Thanados took his usual position at his head.

"_Sleep well."_ Thanados hissed.

Harry smiled, _"You to."_ He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when he felt something heavy move on his chest. He opened his eyes and almost scream. Nagini was staring him in the eyes.

"_Peace Lightning child. My master wanted me to protect you while you slept." _She explained.

Harry was slightly confused, _"Why do you call me Lightning child?"_ He asked.

"_It is who you are."_ Was all the snake would say. Harry sighed, and decided it was safe to go back to sleep.

"'_Night."_ He muttered.

**(Later)**

Harry felt someone standing by the side of his bed and forced himself to open his eyes. "Nmph?" He said intelligently. The man had black hair and red eyes. Harry was still mostly unconscious and tried to remember someone he knew with red eyes. The man smiled.

"Go back to sleep Luther, its alright." He said soothingly. He brushed his hair back to show his scar. It tingled, but didn't burn. _"My Lightning child." _He whispered in parseltongue.

"Er." Was all Harry managed before he fell asleep again.

Hope this was good, sorry its so short. The offical animagus form is Basalisk and panther. (Im giving him two forms.) Now, review and I keep Elizabeth alive!


	8. Dreams, Prophecies, and Chatty Paintings

Hello peoples! I apprectiate all the awsome reviews and advice! But, I havent recived one flame yet. My fic cant be **that **wonderful...can it? Well, either way, if you want to flame you can (though I would still prefer if you didnt.) You gave ,e enough reviews that I have kept Elizabeth alive still (Rememeber, 5 reviews at the leats or I kill her off!)

RexMyno- I am contemplating pairing him with my OC Ronwyn(Shes a vampire!)

Sadari Jenova- Im glad you loved it. I cant update as fast as I would like, but Im in my thrid year of highschool so you cant expect much.

murdrax- Well, thats one for a Harry-Ginny pairing. And this chapter is longer. I know the last chapter was extremely short, and I apologize for that. And I had already planned on corrupting the Weasly twins and Ginny. Im not sure about Hermoine yet, but perhaps I can get Voldie to change his mind on kill off every Mudblood...Muggle born.

blueoctober- Thanks for the review...I dont know what else to say, sorry.

WAchick- I have no intention of abandoning it, so heres the next chapter!

Shay Dela Torre- Glad you liked the chapter!

darthdrew1704- Thanks...dude.

kirbythesmiteyone- Wait no longer!

Ok, I had my mum proof read this chapter a thousand times before I was satified. I expect nothing but perfection from myself when it comes to writing. Enjoy!

**Dream/Vision**

Harry paced up and down in his study. He finally stopped to glare at Severus. "How did they find out so quickly?!"? He snapped, not really expecting an answer. The potions master looked like he hadn't slept right the past couple of days. His normally flat hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm sure they have informants my lord." He said calmly.

Harry suppressed a growl. His gaze turned to his desk, where the box containing Slytherins wand sat. "Do they really think he can do it? After all these centuries of disappointing heirs? _I_ couldn't do it, and he's still a boy!" He brushed a piece of black hair from his eyes, "Why do you even try and sneak up on me Lucius?" He asked. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows of the room.

"I'm sorry my lord." He said quietly. He hesitated, "May I speak frankly my lord?"

Harry gave a theatrical sigh, "Yes, go ahead."

"Has Luther even excepted the truth yet?"

Harry paused, "No, and it worries me that he never will."

"My lord, do you truly expect him to just except everything you say as fact? You have been trying to kill him all these years."

Harry sat down at his desk, "I suppose I did hope to much. I don't know how I can convince him I'm telling the truth though. _They_ will be coming tomorrow to 'wish him a happy birthday'."

"Tell him what you can then. Tell him about his real mother, perhaps that will convince him. Explain to him exactly what Dumbledore did to him. Also…I'm sure he would love a chance to be with someone his own age. I know that he and Draco haven't gotten along to well in school, but my son will still jump at the chance to talk to someone new."

"If he doesn't believe you, you can always obliviate him and send him back to Dumbledore." Severus suggested.

Harry sighed again, "I suppose…" He agreed. The doors to the study burst open, and a death Eater wearing very baggy clothes entered the room. He had gray eyes and long black hair. He looked in worse shape then Snape. His body was covered in bruises, both his eyes were blacked, and he his bottom lip was swollen and bleeding.

"My Lord." He said. When he bowed, he winced. Harry looked at Severus in surprise.

"Isn't this the Death Eater I chose to impersonate Harry Potter? Why is he not with those muggles?" He didn't even bother to pay attention to the Death Eater on the floor before him. Snape went over and inspected the man.

"I think he has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist as well. It's a miracle he's not dead." Snape said in shock.

"Who is responsible for this?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"The relatives." The Death Eater spoke quietly, as if it was painful to speak, "The aunt treats the boy like a house elf! The uncle and the cousin beat him on a regular basis apparently, and any mention of magic and he's locked in a cupboard! They consider him a 'freak'." He shook his head, "I couldn't stay there, it would have killed me! I don't know how he's survived all these years." He waved his wand and a pensive appeared in his hand, "Its all there, my lord." He handed Harry the pensive, then passed out.

Harry's scar seemed to heat up under his touch, but still didn't burn. Suddenly he was in a different room. He looked around, and realized he was himself instead of Voldemort. "Hello?" He called. He had never had a dream like it before. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he jumped. It was completely black, and impossible tell who it was. He pulled out his wand, "Lumos!" He shouted. A man with place skin and creepy purple eyes was staring at him.

"Its alright Lightning child, I will not harm you." The man said quietly.

"Who are you?!" Harry snapped.

"My name is not important, but I am know as Ryuu." Harry looked closer and noticed the pupils of Ryuu's eyes were slits.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?"

Ryuu laughed, revealing pointed teeth like an animal, "You have no patience. I-" Suddenly he stopped breathing and his eyes grew wide. "The dark one has returned, and the heir has returned." His voice sounded raspy "Father and Son are reunited once more. The one who was struck by lightning and touched by death will realize his true name. He will take his place in the dark as leader of the Black. The liar of the light shall bring about the destruction of the Gold. The heir will bring about a new age of darkness." He stopped again, and blinked a few times, "Sorry about that, I tend to black out a lot. Now, you're here because I needed to speak with you and your dreams seemed the most convenient at the time." Harry stared at the man, in complete shock.

"Why do you call me lightning child?" he asked finally, not really paying attention. It reminded him of what Trelawney, the divination teacher at Hogwarts, did when she had a prediction. He swore to interpret the meaning of it later.

Ryuu pointed to Harry's forehead, "Your scar has earned you the name. I am part of an…organization known as the Order of the Black Phoenix. You are here because I needed to speak to you. The Black Order will be meeting you tomorrow in person, but I am here to determine something."

'So that's what Voldemort was talking about.' Harry realized. "What are you here to determine?" Harry asked, feeling uneasy. He didn't like the creepy feelings he got from Ryuu. Ryuu pressed something into his hands. He looked at it and realized it was a black egg.

"You realize that in time. I do hope you use your new wand well." Ryuu grinned at Harry's shocked expression, "I look forward to meeting you in person Mr. Riddle." With that, Ryuu left with a cracking sound that resembled apparition. Harry was left alone.

"Nox." He said quickly.

**End Vision/Dream**

He jolted up in his bed, disturbing Thanados and Nagini. He streached a bit, his vision still a bit blurry from sleep. His left hand touched something warm and furry. Hary pulled back in shock to see a large Grim sleeping next to him. He realized that he still had his wand clutched in one hand. In his right, he held the strange black egg from his dream. "It wasn't a dream" He whispered. He held the egg carefully, "Hey, Snuffles." He called, poking the grim with his wand, "Padfoot, get your lazy arse out of the bed!" The dog jolted awake, and leapt from the bed with a happy bark. Harry laughed, and slid from the bed, Thanados clinging to his leg. Nagini followed. Harry looked at 'Snuffles' and smirked, "No cat ears I see. I take it Snivellus did his job?" The dog growled and turned into Sirius.

"He poisoned me! I know it!" He groaned, "The potions he gave me tasted _awful_! I just _know_ he poisoned me!" Harry just laughed. Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Its not funny!" He whined.

"Of course not." Harry suppressed a snicker. Sirius finally noticed the egg.

"Hey, what's that you've got there?" He asked, curiously. Harry set the egg on one of the pillows on the bed.

"Its an egg." He said simply. Sirius frowned.

"I _know_ its and egg! What_ kind _of egg is it? And why do you have it?"

"I'm not sure." Harry answered truthfully. Sirius realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of the boy, and decided to stop.

"Aren't you supposed to keep eggs warm? I wont stay that way if you keep it like that."

"Your right I suppose." Harry noticed the clothes lying on the overstuffed green chair. The shirt was black, and the pants were black as well. But one quick look told him that the robe to go over it wasn't made of any sort of cloth. Another note was pinned to it.

**Luther,**

**This only one of several gifts. This robe is a battle robe made of Basilisk skin. It can with stand most spells, and is similar to dragon hide. I truly hope you like it. I also need to speak with you as soon as you get dressed. Tell Sirius he may leave for breakfast, you will be having breakfast with me while we talk. The Guardian will show you the way to me.**

**Tom**

Harry crumpled the note in his hand. "Sirius, it looks like you'll be going to breakfast without me." He looked back at the note, "Um, Sirius do you know anyone called the Guardian?" He looked up, but Sirius was gone. Harry smiled faintly, "He must really have been hungry." He got dressed, and slipped on his new robe. It was to big at first, then shrunk immediately to fit his size. He sat down on the bed, holding the egg against his chest. He stared at it, wondering what could possibly be inside it. Thanados seemed to not like the strange silence that enveloped the room. The snake stiffened, and let out a dangerous hiss.

"_What is it?"_ Harry asked, wondering what could be wrong with him.

"_It's the Guardian."_ Nagini explained. Thanados seemed to relax slightly. If its didn't bother Nagini, then he had no reason to worry either. A loud scrapping sound made Harry jump. The scrapping noise got louder and louder, and Harry held his breath. What sort of creature made sounds like that? His question was answered when a piece of the stone floor vanished and a large silver snake appeared. Harry instantly recognized it as the thing that had guarded the door to Voldemorts study.

"_You're the Guardian?!"_ He asked the metallic snake. The snake raised its head and nodded.

"_I am, young heir."_ It slithered back into the newly made hole,_ "Follow me."_ Harry slipped the strange black egg into his pocket. He followed silently, descending a staircase into complete darkness. Torches suddenly flared to life, revealing a passage way made of black marble. The walls also had large paintings. One depicted a wizard clutching a silver sword in one hand, and fighting a black dragon. He dodged every strike from the dragon, and lifting his shield when the dragon breathed fire.

He also kept shouting taunts, "Take that you over grown gecko!" He cried, "I've met trees that were more intimidating then you!" Harry smiled in amusement as he remembered his encounter with the whomping willow in his second year at Hogwarts. His gaze moved to the next painting. It was a young woman dressed in bright blue robes.

She looked at Harry, "Tom?" She asked, "What did you do to yourself?" Harry realized he was being addressed.

"Sorry, but I'm not Tom. I'm Harry, or Luther…." He laughed, "At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I was told I was related to Snape!" The painting smiled.

"Oh! You must be the new heir that has everyone so excited. I'm Silvia Slytherin. Daughter of Salazar, powerful dark witch, Parselmouth, blah, blah, blah." She gave a sighed, "You know, Tom never talks to me anymore." She looked like she was about to cry. For some reason, Harry felt sorry for her.

"Um, if I happen to pass your portrait again, I'll talk to you."

Silvia smiled again, "Oh! Really? That would be wonderful!" She gushed. The Guardian turned to look at him.

"_Come, Lightning Child. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to converse with the paintings later."_ Harry nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Silvia!" He called cheerfully before continuing down the passage way in silence. Harry suddenly wished Sirius was with him. He only felt vaguely felt safe around Voldemort when Sirius was there to support him. He became so distracted with wondering what Voldemort was going to do, he ignored his surroundings. He only stopped when he collided with a door. He stumbled back, and felt a bruise forming on his forehead.

"_I tried to tell you to watch where you're going." _The Guardian said, making a hissing sound that could have been a sigh. Harry glared at the offending door. It looked like a normal door, except that it didn't have any sort of handle to open it. Curious, Harry reached a hand out to touch the wood of the door, and felt warmth spread through his fingers. The pain of the bump on his head left and Harry suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. It wasn't the kind you get when someone is right behind you, but it seemed to come from all around him. He pulled his hand back, but the feeling was still there.

"_What was that?!"_ He asked in shock, feeling his head for any sign of the lump that had been forming a second ago.

"_She has acknowledged you as the heir of Slytherin."_ The Guardian aid calmly.

"_She?"_

"_The castle."_ Harry took a second to understand what he was being told.

"_Are you saying that the castle is alive?"_

"_This castle was built before Salazar was even born. The many thousands of years worth of exposure to magic have given the castle a mind of it own. At some point, the castle decided it was a she. She watches and protects there heirs, much like a mother. The feeling your getting is because she is watching you. Only the heirs can truly sense the fact that she is alive."_ The Guardian paused for a second, then continued, _"Like her, I can think and feel by myself without having a beating heart or flesh of my own. I help her protect the heirs."_ Harry stared at the Guardian, the enormity of the information was almost to much.

"_How do I open the door?"_ He asked finally. Before the Guardian could answer, the door swung open. Harry walked into the room, and the door closed behind him. Harry realized that the Guardian was not with him. He took a deep breath, and looked around the room. The room was round and as big, if not bigger, then the Great Hall. The columns supporting the ceiling were carved with strange Latin symbols and letters. The columns themselves were made of stone, while the walls a floor were made out of the same black marble as the tunnel. Numerous torches flared to life, revealing doors circling the area. Above him, the enormous beams that ran across the ceiling were carved to look like gigantic snakes. He finally noticed one door was open. He walked towards it slowly, afraid of what he would see. The room was much smaller then the other, but also circular. The biggest difference was the fact that the walls were painted red.

"How…Un-Slytherin." He commented. There were several torches set in the south wall of the room, while the north wall was filled with silver framed photographs. A small fire place was set in the west side of the room, and two plush green chairs were set beside it. A small table was set between the chairs. A black-haired man was resting in one of the chairs. His head was tilted off to the side, and his eyes were shut. Harry thought he heard a faint snoring sound.

"Hello?" Harry asked cautiously. The mans head shot up, showing his red eyes.

"Luther, its you." He said quietly.

"Voldemort?" Harry said in disbelief. He didn't look even vaguely similar to the snake-like man Harry had almost grown used to.

"Sorry if I act a little slow, I was up all night thinking about what to tell you." He smiled, "When you laugh, you sound just like her."

"I sound like who?"

Voldemort didn't reply. He stood up and walked towards the wall filled with photos. He took one down, and went back to his seat. He motioned for Harry to sit down as well. Harry sat down, trying to see who was in the photo. Voldemort gave a half smile, and set the picture down on the table. Harry picked it up immediately. It showed a woman and a man standing in the snow. It was a wizard photo, so it showed the snow falling. The woman had long, dark, brown hair and a kind smile. She whirled around in the snow, laughing silently. The man laughed with her, and arm wrapped around her waist.

"She very beautiful." Harry said softly.

"She was." Voldemort replied quietly.

"Who is this?"

"Myself, and Elizabeth….your mother."

Harry is going to learn about Voldemorts past in a bit more detail. Also, Voldemorts going to explain what Dubledork...coughs Dumbledore did to Harry...Luther. Remember, 5 reviews and Elizabeth will survive. Then again, I might bring her back just to have Dumbles kill her. MWAHAHAHAHA! Im so ebil...


	9. NOT ABANDONED!

**Hi! Guess what?! This fanfic is not abandoned! Please reread the first 3 chapters as I changed them.**


	10. Memories and an Angry Snake

To all my amazing reviewers, I apologize for being so late to update by about…a year or so? Because I wanted to get this out quickly, I am not posting responses to reviews this chapter. But next chapter I will respond to all responses posted to this chapter and the next, I swear. So hear it is! Enjoy!

Harry gave a tight smile, distrust and disbelief in his eyes. "I'm still not so sure I believe you, you know."

Voldemort sighed in response.

"Yes, I know." He pulled his wand out and Harry jumped to his feet, INATINCTS expecting a battle. Voldemort blinked for a moment in surprise. "Oh…you think I'd?" His expression turned pained, "Of course you do…" He sighed again and pulled a tiny metal bowl out of the pocket of his robes. He tapped it with his wand, "Finite." The bowl enlarged into a larger silver bowl with runes carved into a thick rim.

"A pensieve." Harry said, a bit confused but clearly curious.

"Correct. This is my private pensive, one of two I own. It took me all night to decide what memories to show you. There were so many to choose from you see." Voldemort smiled slightly, "I thought I'd start with how I met Elizabeth."

Harry leaned down to look into the pensieve as Voldemort reached out his wand and touched the surface of the pensieve. Harry closed his eyes as his face hit the surface and he experienced the strange sensation of falling for a moment before his feet hit solid ground once more.

**Memory**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself inside a shop. Voldemort stood next to him, a fond smile on his lips.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned.

"Borgin and Burkes." Voldemort explained, "My first real job and the place I first met the love of my life." He pointed to a corner of the room, "Ah, there I am."

The young Tom Riddle was sitting in the corner, a book in one hand a mug of coffee in the other. He looked like he'd just gotten out of Hogwarts at the most. He seemed so engrossed in his book he didn't seem to notice when the door to the shop opened. A woman with long dark brown hair entered the shop, clutching a package to her chest. She looked around nervously before spotting Tom. Harry deduced from the picture and Voldemorts sharp intake of breath that it was Elizabeth. She stood right in front of Tom, who never looked up once.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth finally said.

Tom jumped, his mug crashing to the floor. Elizabeth squeaked. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Tom brushed imaginary dirt off his robes and regarded her with a calm expression.

"Its fine." It was clear from the tone of his voice that he was barely restraining his anger.

Elizabeth pulled out her wand, not seeming to notice how Tom flinched suspiciously as she did. She flicked her wand at the broken mug.

"Reparo. Evanesco." The coffee mug was instantly repaired and the coffee cleaned from the floor. Elizabeth smiled and handed the mug back to Tom. "Here you go. Good as new. Sorry about your coffee though."

Tom gave a pained smile.

"Its fine. Now, how can I help you today?" He narrowed his eyes as Elizabeth's expression became nervous once more.

"Is Mr. Borgin here?" She clutched the package ever tighter.

Tom shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He's on a…business trip and won't be back for a few hours." Elizabeth's sigh of relief caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Why, may I ask, are you so clearly afraid of him?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink.

"Well…you see…." She sighed and seemed to be trying to will her blush away, "When I was little, my father took me here and I was so terrified that I broke all the windows and the glass cases with accidental magic." She winced, "He's hated me ever since."

Tom burst into laughter, surprising Harry and causing Elizabeth to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"I think I heard about that!" Tom chuckled, "You're quite infamous here." Elizabeth's blush could have shamed a tomato. "But, like I said, he's not here at the moment. If you have something for him you will have to wait."

Elizabeth nodded and her eyes landed on the book in Toms hand.

"Oh! 'Candrens Theory of Accidental Magic Versus Wandless Magic'! I loved that book." Her eyes seemed to light up. She smiled as her embarrassed blush was replaced with a light enthusiastic flush.

"I'm quite enjoying it myself." Tom admitted. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something and shut her mouth once again. Tom narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I…I was just wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me. We could discuss the book while I wait for Mr. Borgin to get back. Consider it my apology for causing you still spill your coffee earlier if nothing else."

Tom gave her a look of disbelief.

"I didn't believe she meant it." Voldemort commented, "I think I fell in love with her right then, though I didn't know it at the time."

"Why would you take me out for coffee? You don't even know me." Tom was clearly expecting some sort of trick.

Elizabeth smiled.

"So? What does that have to do with coffee?" She giggled, "If anything, I'd like to get to know you better."

Tom shook his head and looked like he was going to refuse. He sighed dramatically.

"Alright. I'll go."

"From that point on she'd come by once a week to go out for coffee." Voldemorts tone was slightly wistful as he recalled those times, "We'd talk about literature and the arts and magic. Then she told me something that I think you'll find amusing."

The scene around the two of them vanished into smoke as they moved onto the next memory. Elizabeth and Tom were seated in the back of a small café Harry didn't recognize.

"I found his theories on space travel to be quite fascinating." Elizabeth was all but gushing over the book in her hand.

Tom shook his head.

"You must have been a Ravenclaw." He teased, "Nobody but a Ravenclaw could love books quite as much as you do."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Nobody but a Slytherin could say such a thing like that." Elizabeth smirked slightly, "But you're wrong. I was in Gryffindor. A year behind you I believe." She laughed again at Tom's look of shock. "You're face!" She gasped through her laughter, "I should have told you sooner!" She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm going to go home and put this memory in a pensieve."

Tom's face was suddenly a light pink. Harry looked at Voldemort in disbelief.

"You're telling me you fell in love with a Gryffindor?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Indeed. Nobody but a Gryffindor could possibly be brave enough to spend time with the 'Slytherin Prince' as I was seen back in my school days." His expression darkened, "Dumbledore may not have known it, but I_ ruled_ Slytherin house in my school days. She also had the bravery to stand up to me when she felt I was doing something wrong. But, no matter what, she never seemed scared of me. Not even when I had begun to delve quite deep into the darkest magics known to man. She was always right there beside me. A light in my own personal darkness." He closed his eyes, "But enough of that."

They memory faded once again as they moved onto the next one. Tom an Elizabeth were sitting at the café but a hooded cloak was covering her face. Tom looked genuinely concerned.

"Elizabeth…why are you hiding your face from me?" Elizabeth sniffled. It was clear she was crying

"I...I never wanted you to have to see me like this." She whispered.

"Like what? Elizabeth…you're beginning to really worry me." He reached a hand up to pull back her hood and Elizabeth flinched back. Tom's eyes darkened. It was clear he thought she didn't like him touching her.

"Oh Tom…" She touched the back of his hand gently. "I…I'll do it myself."

She pulled back to the hood and Tom gasped. Her lip was split and she had two black eyes. A small gash was bleeding just above her left eye. Tom reach a hand up once more and pulled her hair away from her face. Her jaw was swollen. Tom's eyes narrowed and he shook in barely contained rage.

"Who did this to you?" He hissed.

Elizabeth hung her head.

"He…he didn't mean to. He was drunk…he didn't know what he was doing." She protested.

"Who did this?" Tom all but roared.

"My father…" Elizabeth whispered.

Tom paused from only a moment.

"Why?"

"He never liked the fact that I was a half-blood. But I'm his only heir. And I think he blames me because my mother left…" Tears spilled from her eyes. Tom grabbed her hand in his.

"It'll be ok." He pulled out a small silver pocket watch. "We can go back to my place. I have some potions that should heal you." He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Return." He hissed, activating the portkey as the memory ended.

"Healing her was the only thing that prevented me from hunting that bastard down and killing him." Voldemort growled, "Just…just like I did with my own father."

Harry didn't have a response for that. And suddenly they were standing in a very familiar circular room. The only difference was the walls were painted black. Elizabeth and Tom were seated in the same chairs Harry and Voldemort had been sitting in earlier.

"Tom…I appreciate your concern about this but I don't have much of a choice." Elizabeth was protesting.

Tom scowled back at her.

"Of course you have a choice! You shouldn't have to go back to a man that beats you! I'll go with you to get your stuff but you shouldn't continue to live in that home anymore." Elizabeth sighed tiredly.

"I know I shouldn't have to…but I do. He has control of all the money and I don't have any relatives to live with. I have to go back to him…I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Youcouldcomelivewithme." Tom muttered.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

Tom turned a bright pink, standing out quite well on his pale skin.

"I said…you could come live with me." He repeated.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"You…do you really mean that?" Elizabeth whispered.

Tom nodded.

"Yes…I really do."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because…" Tom grasped her hands between his own. "Because, I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gasped in response, tears growing in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you Elizabeth." He smiled, "I'm sorry its taken me so long to say that."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Its ok. I forgive you." She paused and smiled widely, "I love you too."

Tom released her hands to cup her face, smiling back at her. They leaned in close but they memory began to fade before their lips ever connected. Harry glanced at Voldemort and raised an eyebrow. The feared dark lord was bright pink. Harry gave an amused smirk. Voldemort scowled slightly.

"I'm afraid the rest of that memory is not for virgin eyes." He smirked as Harry became the one who was blushing. "This next memory is actually one of Elizabeth's."

Elizabeth had a paintbrush clutched in her hand as two other paintbrushes floated on either side of her. She grinned and patted her very pregnant belly as she painted the black walls of the round room red.

"You're going to love this room. I'm going to have Tom install a fire place. And we've already got pictures up on the wall." She said, looking down at her stomach. "My little Gryffindor." She cooed. Tom entered the room and gasped in horror. Harry noticed his once near black eyes were now a fiery red.

"What…what did you do to the room?"

"What?" Elizabeth turned to look at him, blinking innocently, "Black is so boring. I had to much paint left over when I painted the nursery." She smiled, "Besides. I like it. It reminds me of your eyes. I'm thinking of doing your throne room in the same color." Tom's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't!" Elizabeth laughed loudly. She set down her paintbrushes and waddled over to him. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You, my Lord Voldemort, take your Slytherin heritage far too seriously." She teased. Tom pouted.

"So you're not going to paint the throne room red?" He needed the reassurance apparently.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to paint the throne room this lovely shade of Gryffindor red." Tom sighed in relief. "But I did paint your private meeting room red."

Tom looked like a fish for a moment.

"Elizabeth!"

"What? It matches your eyes now." She smiled and Tom hung his head.

"Fine…you win I guess. But you're_ not_ painting the bedroom red."

Elizabeth pouted but he refused to relent.

"Fine." Elizabeth conceded before they both started laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted at Severus Snape entered the room.

"You summoned me my lord?"

Tom smiled faintly at him.

"Yes. I did. Where is Narcissa?"

The blonde female in question entered the room behind Severus. Her husband Lucius was at her side. Lucius bowed in greeting and Nacissa a respectful nod. She looked like if she'd bowed she would have fallen over. She was slightly less pregnant then Elizabeth.

"I'm here my lord."

"I merely wanted you two to run another check up on Elizabeth." Tom explained.

"Gladly my lord." Snape said, giving a belated bow of respect.

"So, my lady, do you know what sex the child is yet?" Narcissa asked.

Elizabeth frowned.

"Narcissa, please don't act so formal. In private you know you can use my name." She sighed, "And no. Tom wouldn't let me cast the spell to find out. I don't think he wants to know." Both women turned to give the wizard an accusing glare.

"Fine! I give up!" Tom gave an exasperated sigh.

Elizabeth grinned.

"Narcissa, do you know the spell?" Narcissa nodded.

"Of course. Edisserto Sexus." A faint blue glow encased Elizabeth who looked at Narcissa questioningly. "It's a boy!"

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped both arms around her stomach.

"A boy. My little Gryffindor's a boy." She didn't seem to notice Tom's scowl.

Snape patted his shoulder consolingly while Lucius gave him a sympathetic look.

"It seems your wife has plans to turn Slytherins next heir into a Gryffindor." Snape teased.

Very few could have teased one of the darkest wizards in history and live to tell the tale. He seemed unaffected when Tom glared at him. But then the full severity of the situation seemed to hit him and Tom swayed on his feet as if he might collapse at any time.

"A boy…" He mumbled, dazed. "I'm going to have a son…" He barely noticed as Snape left.

"I'm having a little boy as well." Narcissa commented as Lucius smiled and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm sure our sons will be great friends."

Snape reentered the room carrying a small vial.

"Here my lord. This should help calm you. This particular calming draught is quite strong so perhaps it would be best if you lie down before you take it."

"Tom? Are you ok?" Elizabeth placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Aren't you happy?"

Tom smiled weakly back.

"Yes. Of course I am. I'm just still trying to…process what this all means." He took the vial from Snape. "Thank you Severus. You're all free to go."

"You are most welcome my lord." Snape replied.

He bowed low and walked out the door. Lucius and Narcissa followed quickly after him. Elizabeth guided him to a chair as he downed the potion. He seemed instantly more relaxed.

"Are you happy Tom?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting down in the chair with him and snuggling into his side.

Tom chuckled.

"I'm very happy, if a little nervous." He replied, stroking her hair gently. Elizabeth frowned.

"You love our son…even if he's a Gryffindor?" Her husband sighed.

"Yes, even if he turns out to be a Gryffindor." He kissed the top of her head, "How could I not love my own son?" Elizabeth relaxed again.

"I don't know. I just…worry. I feel like something terrible is going to happen…" Tom wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly against him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Once again, the memory faded.

Voldemort took a deep breath, trying to restrain the feelings that particular memory managed to stir in him.

"But I couldn't keep that promise." He whispered, "Even though I tried so hard to keep her safe, in the end…it just wasn't enough."

The next memory sharpened into focus. People were rushing around and shouting. Elizabeth and Tom were standing in the round room as Elizabeth looked at Tom with eyes full of fear and concern.

"It will be fine Elizabeth. The Order of the Phoenix are fools to try and come fight me here, in the home of my ancestors. They will be gone soon, I promise. Stay here until I come for you. The wards will keep you safe and alert me if anything happens." Tom stroked her hair.

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded and Tom charged out the door, wand drawn and red eyes full of rage. Harry and Voldemort followed after him quickly, careful to keep up. Tom made his way to some sort of entrance hall and located Lucius among the mass of Death Eaters swarming about. Beside him was a feral looking man with yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

"Lucius, Fenrir, report." Tom snapped.

Both men bowed low before Lucius straightened to speak.

"Dumbledore himself was fighting at the front for some time but he fell back and we've lost sight of him now."

Fenrir straightened from his bow as well.

"I have my pack engaging the Order and the vampires are fighting the few aurors they brought with them. The battle is going in our favor. We haven't had any fatale casualties yet."

"Good." Tom purred, "Then I think its time I went to join the battle."

He waved his wand and a massive set of wood door appeared on the previously blank wall before him. He smirked as the doors swung open and he and the rest of the Death Eaters poured out of there and into the battle. Harry had to watch in silent horror as he watched the Order members being beaten back by the Death Eaters. His heart clenched slightly as he noticed James and Sirius fighting beside each other. Suddenly, a wailing scream rang out, hearable even above the battle louder then the battle.

"The wards…" Tom gasped."

"Elizabeth." Both Voldemort and his past self whispered.

"LUCIUS! SEVERUS! FENRIR! With me!" Tom shouted as he rushed back into the castle.

The three followed immediately afterwards. They rushed through so many doors and corridors that Harry was to busy running to keep up with the memory to try and figure out where he was in the castle. Finally they came to a screeching halt before a dark wood door inlaid with the gold with was shaped to form a snarling lion in mid-leap. Tom waved his wand and, like the snake, the lions head moved as it examined Tom before roaring loudly and the door swung open. All four of them had their wands at the ready as Tom entered first. Harry passed through the door to examine the room. The walls were painted red, with silver paint for the trim. There was couch in one corner, also in red. There were large holes burnt into the couch and the walls, scattered remains of what looked like pillows lay on the floor. There was also a shatter dresser and some shelves that were half on the floor and half still on the wall. Most notable, however, was the broken crib lying opposite the couch. A green blanket with golden colored lining was tangled inside of it, a small lump hidden beneath it. Tom knelt down next to the crib and reached out a shaky hand to pull off the blanket to reveal…a teddy bear.

"Luther…" He only hesitated a moment before holding his wand flatly in his palm. "Point me Elizabeth." His wand spun and spun and spun. It only stopped spinning when he canceled the spell. "Point me Luther." This only received the same result. He stood up sharply."Severus…what does this mean?" There was genuine fear in his voice.

"My…my lord I…" Snape faltered and then looked away, "I am sorry but-"

"NO!" Tom shrieked, "IMPOSSIBLE! NO NO NO!"

"My lord…" Snape continued calmly, "The results would suggest that they are both…gone from this world."

"ITS IMPOSSIBLE! I SET THE WARDS MYSELF! NO! CRUCIO!" Snape's screams seemed to snap him back to reality and he released the spell as he collapsed to his knees, "THEY AREN'T….THEY CAN'T….they can't be…no…please no…" He began sobbing and Harry felt his heart twinge ever so slightly at the sight. "How could this have happened? I set the wards myself…" Suddenly, all signs of sorrow were replaced with pure rage, "Dumbledore…" He hissed, "This was HIS doing. I'll make him pay for this!" He stood up and swept from the room, his Death Eaters close behind him.

Harry realized that the look in his eyes was the one he had almost grown used to when facing Voldemort. What followed were just snippets of memory. Voldemort sat at a desk, listening to reports.

"I am sorry my lord, but we have found no trace of her or your son." Fenrir was saying.

In another memory he was sitting in the round room, holding a picture of Elizabeth who was cradling a newborn baby in her arms and smiling widely. Tears dripped freely from his eyes. And then he was in another red room, obviously the meeting room Elizabeth had painted. A wave of his wand and the walls turned from red to green. In yet another memory, Voldemort was walking quickly through a dark wooded area. Transformed werewolves ran around him, sniffing and yipping while Death Eaters mounted on brooms flew across the sky. Harry could see barely restrained tears in his eyes. This was apparently the last of the memories because Harry finally found himself back in the room with Voldemort sitting across from him.

"After I found out you were still alive…you have no idea how happy it made me." Voldemort whispered, a weak smile on his face, "It gives me hope that…maybe she is still out there somewhere." Harry just stared at him. There weren't words for how…confused and conflicted he felt. Voldemort had feelings? The very idea seemed impossible.

"I need some time to think."

"Of course you do. Think all you want. But…do you even believe me?" There was such undeniable hope in his voice that Harry felt almost guilty.

"I…yeah I think I do." Harry put his head in hands. "How did this happen to us? I mean, we hate each other. Maybe its easier for you to forget it all simply because I look different but its not so easy for me to forget all the pain and suffering you put me through." He looked up, "Just because I believe doesn't me I trust you…or even like you. I just…don't want to kill you as badly as I did. Not until I figure this all out at least" Voldemort smiled in response.

"See? That's progress." His smile faded, "I don't expect you to trust me yet, but I swear I will do anything in my power to gain that trust."

"Anything?" Harry parroted in blunt disbelief.

"Anything within my power."

"What about stopping this bloody war?" Harry growled.

Voldemort sighed.

"That is not within my power. This war would go on with or without me now. But at least with me in command of it the bloodshed is reduced to a minimum. I never wanted all this killing. After I thought you and your mother were….well the war hasn't been as organized as it was before. But since I found out you were still alive, its given me a renewed focus. Its practically thanks to you that I will soon have control of France." Obviously Harry's apprehension showed on his face because Voldemort quickly changed the topic. "Anything else you would like for me to do instead?"

"How about letting me go?" Harry asked, scowling.

"Ah, I am afraid you have found the one thing I could do but am not willing to do."

"Of course." Harry grumbled.

"Goodness, well I've taken up enough time talking. I am sure you are starving and there are people who can't wait to see you and wish you happy birthday."

Harry cringed and looked like he was about to protest when his stomach rumbled.

"Well…I am hungry."

"Excellent! My house elves are the most wonderful cooks. I got a few of them from a French pureblood. They spend years studying about cooking before they can actually fulfill their duties as a house elf."

Harry nodded, only half interested as they both walked out into the marble room with the doors and Harry noticed with no small amount of surprise that the door was already open. From the shadows, a long dark shape flung itself at him. It was Thanados. The serpent wrapped itself around his neck.

"_You left me! I didn't know how to get to you!"_ If a snake could glare, that would be exactly what he was doing. He grumbled, loosening himself enough to hang around Harry shoulders.

"_I am sorry Thanados." _Harry made sure to sound very contrite._ "I didn't know the door would close like it did. Apparently we were going to go eat. I'll get you a nice mouse. Would that make it better?"_

"_Perhaps maybe a little bit . . ."_

Harry laughed.

"_Good. Let's go then."_

OK! Done! Did you like it? Then review! This time, I am getting greedy. Eight reviews or Elizabeth dies! 


	11. Conversations with Death Eaters

Okay, I know its been forever. But have faith! I'm writing again!

Regular Speech: Blah

Emphasized Speech: _Blah_/BLAH

Parseltongue: _**Blah**_

Chapter 9 Conversations with Death Eaters

Harry sighed quietly to himself as he and Voldemort walked down the hall. His father was a murdering psychopath. How was he supposed to deal with this? On the outside, he was all calm and accepting, but on the inside his emotions were still whirling about. Beside him Voldemort heaved a tired sigh and rubbed his temples.

"You need to learn occlumency as soon as possible. You're chaotic emotions are giving me a headache, child."

Harry bristled.

"Well I'm horribly sorry." He snapped before seeming to come to himself and realize who he was talking to. He cringed and ducked his head like he did when Uncle Vernon was about to hit him again. "I'm sorry sir!"

Voldemort stared down at him, red eyes wide in surprise.

"What is wrong with you? You don't have to…flinch like that. I'm not going to hurt you for words said at a moment when your emotions are such a mess. Merlin, do you really think I'd hurt a child? Do you truly think me that despicable?"

Harry shrugged and looked him in the eyes.

"I think you'll do whatever you want, regardless of how people feel about it." He said honestly.

Voldemort looked away.

"Yes…well…"

There was a long uncomfortable silence as nobody seemed to know what to say next. They suddenly took a sharp turn down revealing a dead end. At the end of the hall was a massive portrait of a dragon. It was metallic gray in color, with deep red eyes. As they drew closer, the dragon extended its wings, threw its head back and roared so loudly Harry actually had to cover his ears.

"Be silent!" Voldemort snarled. The dragon stopped roaring, hunched over and growled.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Harry asked, slightly stunned by the loud noise.

"Ukrainian Ironbelly." Was the almost distracted response, "Xerampelinae acies." He intoned. The portrait swung open, revealing part of a bustling kitchen. He gestured to the entrance. "He will escort you when it is necessary. Enjoy your breakfast, my child."

Harry walked into the kitchen almost hesitantly and the portrait swung shut behind him. The kitchen itself was both massive and beautiful. The floor was white polished marble to match the counter tops, with large cherry wood cabinets everywhere.

There were easily three times as many house elves as there were in Hogwarts, each popping in at random for one reason or another and all clad in black or green. Young elves scampered about, cleaning things at random and there were even infants in slings, clinging to their mother's side. Harry tried to push his way through the short crowd, trying not to hurt anyone. He made his way to one end of kitchen which had a table that could easily fit eighteen people. Seated at the end, smiling brightly, was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said, returning the smile automatically. It faded immediately, however, as the truth caught up with him again. He wasn't the son of James and Lily. He didn't even look like them anymore. Why would Sirius still care about him?

Sirius stood suddenly and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter you know, who your birth parents are." He murmured into his hair. He let him go to stare deeply into Harrys eyes. "You're still _you_. That hasn't changed. And I still care about you, _no matter what_. I promise." He paused, "I love you. Don't ever doubt that." He flushed and pulled away, patting Harry on the head, "And don't worry, okay? Whatever happens now was meant to happen."

Harrys sat down and his head hit the table with a loud 'thunk'.

"Sirius, my dads a crazy murderer! How can you tell me not to worry?"

Sirius shrugged.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself. But I can tell you it's not nearly as bad as you think."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by one of the house elves. The house elf was clad in what looked like a clean, silky, green toga, with a silver pin of a serpent on the shoulder. Violet eyes blinked up at him.

"Is young Master wanting foods now? Tiffy can make foods for young Master and young Masters scraggly friend. Tiffy is good cook! Best cook! That's why Master is making Tiffy head of kitchen! What is yous wanting?"

Sirius bristled.

"Hey! I'm not 'scraggly'!"

Harry lifted his head and laughed quietly.

"Well you still don't look that great, Sirius. Your face could use a shave and your hair could be cut. And you're still _way_ too thin."

Sirus huffed.

"Yeah well I haven't been out of Azkaban that long and I spent at least a while in suspended animation. Not the best opportunities to work on your appearance."

Harry turned to the house elf.

"Um…can you make pancakes and bacon?"

Tiffy nodded her head rapidly, bat like ears flopping.

"Easy! And for young Masters scraggly friend?"

"The same." Sirius grumbled.

"Thanks, Tiffy." Harry said, smiling politely.

Tiffy squeaked, looking embarrassed and ran back into the mess of house elves barking a few orders and there was a flurry of activity. A section of the house elves broke off and soon the smell of cooking meat drifted over to him. Thandos lifted his head from where he had wrapped himself in Harrys new robes.

"_**I am hungry, lightning child. I believe I was promised a mouse."**_

Harry chuckled.

"_**So you were. My apologies." **_He turned his attention to the busy house elves. "Um…Tiffy?" He called, having spotted what he thought was the familiar house elf at the other side of the kitchen. Tiffy appeared in front of him with a soft pop.

"Young Master called for Tiffy?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if I could have a mouse for Thanados." He gestured to the serpent, who had moved to drape across his shoulders.

Tiffys eyes widened.

"Y-yes." She squeaked, looking at the snake fearfully. "Master is giving Tiffy special mousies for young Masters snakey. Is young Master wanting Tiffy to feed his snakey?" She seemed terrified of the idea.

Harry blinked.

"No, no." Harry hastened to assure her, "If you give me the mice, I'll make sure he eats. Thank you though."

Tiffy vanished immediately, reappearing only a second later with a small glass box. She held up the box, revealing three large white mice.

"Young Masters mousies…"

Harry made sure to smile gratefully.

"Thanks! I know Thanados appreciates it."

The house elf squeaked and vanished once again.

He examined the box and found a flap on one end. He tilted the box and opened the flap.

"_**Can you eat three mice?" **_He asked his companion.

"_**That's a ridiculous question. Of course I can!" **_Thanados exclaimed, sounding offended.

Harry laughed.

"_**Relax, I was just asking."**_ He dangled the first of the mice by the tail and Thanados opened his mouth wide in preparation to swallow it. Large fangs gleamed in a mouth as equally black as his scales. He swallowed it greedily. He repeated the gesture with the remaining mice before he turned his attention to Sirius, who looked a little green.

"Problem?" He teased, a smirk threatening to split his attempt to look innocent.

Sirius shuddered and swallowed thickly.

"Nope." He said in a strained voice, "Not at all." He was saved from further humiliating himself by the arrival of platters off food. House elves set several large platters down. One was stacked with thick fluffy pancakes, another with crispy strips of bacon and another with at least twenty pitchers with different syrups. The last platter was smaller and contained potion vials. Those Harry looked at with suspicion.

"Master is saying young Master should take his icky potions, but he is understanding if young Master doesn't." Tiffy said.

Harry chose to ignore the potions as an empty plate and utensils where presented before him. He fed Thanados the remaining mice, letting the serpent settle in a comfortable position across his shoulders to digest his food. He grabbed several pancakes and dug in with gusto. After swallowing a few bites and realizing Tiffy was still there he stopped eating and gave her a genuine smile.

"This is delicious. Thank you so much."

Tiffy ducked her head shyly.

"Young Master is very kind to say so!" She squeaked, before vanishing into the mob of her fellows.

"Are their a lot of Death Eaters here?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius looked up from his own food.

"What makes you say that?"

"The kitchens wouldn't be this busy if it was just you me and Voldemort."

Sirius sighed.

"Yeah. A lot of them have come here for one thing or another today but there are quite a few that have to live here since they can't use their own ancestral homes. That's mostly the Inner Circle. Of course, some just chose to be here in an attempt to get closer to _him_."

Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast. When he was full he pushed his plate aside and waited patiently for Sirius to be done. He stopped immediately when he noticed Harry had finished.

"You don't have to stop on my account." Harry assured him.

Sirius shook his head.

"Its fine. Come on, I'm supposed to take you to the grand meeting room now anyway."

The two stood and Sirius began to lead the way through the maze. They finally stopped at a simple oak door. Sirius shifted into his grim form and nudge Harrys hand, gesturing for him to open the door.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He opened the door and stepped inside, Sirius trotting in behind him.

He blinked at the strangeness of the room. Instead of the green and black he'd been seeing so far, the room was done in deep blues and silver. The room itself held a comfortable aura, possessing no noticeable menace as the throne room had, or the bone piercing sense of sorrow associated with the red room. The carpet was thick and soft beneath his feet, and there were over a dozen plush, velvet covered chairs in circle and facing the center of the room. Where wood should have been on the furniture, however, was replaced with a silver looking metal. And in the very center of the room, was a startling sight. A column of purple flames rose from the floor to the cealing, giving off a heat and yet seeming to burn nothing.

"Do you like the room?" A soft voice called out. "It was your mother's favorite place to drink tea and talk with friends."

Harrys eyes jumped to one of the chairs to see a woman standing there. She stood, making the motion itself look elegant and graceful. She had long golden-blonde hair and her eyes were an icy blue. She had high cheek bones, a delicate chin and a swan like neck. Her skin looked soft and clear. She was dressed in a maroon dress with long draping sleeves and a tight black corset. He recognized her instantly from the memories Voldemort had showed him and her strong resemblance to her son and husband.

"Mrs. Malfoy." He greeted with a polite nod.

Narcissa smiled gently. There was a softness in her gaze that became more prominent the longer she looked at him. She waved her hand.

"No need to be so formal, dear. Your mother and I were quite close. You can call me Narcissa."

Harry flushed, feeling awkward.

"So you knew…Elizabeth well?"

"Oh yes. As I said, we were quite close. She was like a sister, almost. And you…you poor thing…" She trailed off for a moment, "Well we've all been clamoring to meet you since we heard about your sudden return. But I got to meet you first, of course."

"Why's that? Tortured enough people to get on Voldemorts good side?" Harry asked, his sarcasm biting.

He received an unimpressed glare.

"While you probably deserve to be a bit bitter towards your father, I do not appreciate the suggestion that I tortured or killed anyone." She snapped back, voice equally biting. "I am a healer of one of the highest sorts. I have devoted my life to studying various branches of healing magicks. Do not insult me by suggesting otherwise."

Harry slumped, deflating.

"Sorry. I'm just…a bit confused right now. I mean, what would you think if the person who'd been trying to kill you and your friends suddenly turned out to be your dad? And its not just that even! How can I accept him at all? He's a mad man! He wants to kill all the muggleborns and muggles alike!"

Narcissa smiled indulgently.

"Ah, child, you have no idea of the Dark Lords true goals. Come and sit and I'll explain everything to you that I can before the others arrive."

Harry chose a random chair, looking wary.

"Who are 'the others'?"

"The rest of the Inner Circle of course. We all knew your mother well and even you when you were little. In fact Bellatrix and I were named your Godmothers and Lucius and Severus your Godfathers. Each four because your mother and father each picked two because they couldn't agree on who to pick." She sighed and sat down next to him, "But I'll save all that for another time. First, to the Dark Lords ideals. You met him first when he was but a soul without his own body, correct? After he had spent ten years as such, possessing animals to stay alive? And then again, after he had spent years a spirit and only just regained a body? I am sad to say that his mind was damaged. And then he freed those of his followers who had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Spending time in the company of those who were also slightly insane did not help his sanity in the slightest. But I'm afraid the problem started before his near death experience." She paused there to let him interject if he wanted.

Harry listened, quietly processing.

"I guess that could make anyone snap a bit. But it's still not making sense. Everyone knows of his vicious ideals from when he murdered people in the first war."

"Yes." Narcissa agreed. "Before he became mad, he sought to severe the ties between muggle and magical in terms of mixing magical and muggle blood. Any muggleborns would be adopted into magical families rather then allowed to stay with a family that wouldn't understand them. And he was even on his way to convincing purebloods to allow anyone of magical blood to marry into their families. I'm sad to say that, while families like the Malfoys and the Blacks still hold strong magic it is only due to the addition of creature blood periodically throughout the generations. If we hadn't done that, we would create numerous squibs until the line eventually stopped being able to produce heirs with magic at all. Of course, he also wanted a position of great power as a world leader. The Dark Lord was clever and charming and knew how to inspire many. He would have had the world at his feet. Until one thing happened…" She trailed off dramatically.

"What?" Harry asked, almost impatiently.

"He lost his wife and son. He spiraled after that. He lost his ideals. He only wanted people to suffer. And so suffer they did. Even we, his most loyal, suffered." She smiled then. "But there's good news now."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry grumbled, "I'm back, I get it."

"Well, yes but that's not what I was talking about. Severus and I finally managed to convince him to see a mind healer after he possessed you in the Department of Mysteries and found several disturbing spells had been placed on you. He managed to figure it out from there, you see. Its how he learned you were his son. He removed the spells from you as best he could at the time and then later used a simple point me charm. When it worked, his joy managed to pierce the madness. So, with the help of the best potions master in this century, the three best mind healers we could find and myself we managed to begin to heal his mind. It seems he was suffering from two separate curses, one specifically designed to target his mind. But now he has remembered his original goals again! The world will come to order beneath him, rather then burn in flames. And Bella and the others are also healing. Sirius and Bella even managed to make amends."

"So he's not crazy anymore, just evil." Harry scoffed. "Great."

"_Wrong_. You are foolish to think so. Shall I explain what else the Dark Lord plans to do for the Wizarding World?"

"Sure." Harry drawled. "Amaze me."

"Very well. How about creature equality? He intends to give equality to all magical creatures capable of speech. And he wants to see that every child receives a proper and well rounded education, not the censored tripe at Hogwarts. That includes the Dark Arts, yes. But that also includes learning about magic from a very young age, rather then leaving it to the parents. That means wizarding preschools and elementary schools. He has ideas about expanding the magical hospitals fields of research. And he has ideas about creating more wizarding villages built in an area expansion charm to allow more houses to be built. He has ideas on how to increase the amount of jobs available. There's so many ideas he has for the world, I could go on forever. Is that enough to satisfy you? Or must I continue?"

Harry felt slightly cowed. At the very least, Voldemort knew how to create loyal sycophants.

"That proves he's good at making promises." He argued.

Narcissa smiled brightly.

"Actually, Lucius will be making the first of the moves towards the creation of an orphanage in London."

Harrys eyebrows rose into his hair.

"How is your husband not in jail?"

Narcissa laughed faintly.

"A solid alibi, of course. He was at a party for certain ministry members. He even has witnesses that consist of people that are known to dislike him. The man seen at the Ministry was clearly nothing more then an imposter, attempting to slander his good name."

Harry snorted.

"Someone with Polyjuice, I'm guessing?"

Narcissa inclined her head in confirmation.

"Regardless, you'll have to see what comes up in the Prophet in the next few days. It's certain to make front page."

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"So…you said Bella-bitch and Sirius actually made up?" He remembered his godfather and looked down at the massive dog who was lying beside his chair.

Sirius looked at him and nodded his head before setting his head back down and closing his eyes as if to take a nap.

"Honestly Sirius." Narcissa chastised. "Stop sleeping, _get up_ and sit in a chair. Talk to your…godson. Explain it. Come on now. _Up_!" She waved her wand which sparked threateningly at him.

Sirius jumped up, shifted form and scrambled into a chair.

"Sorry!" He cringed. "No need to threaten like that!"

Narcissa ran a hand over her perfect hair to smooth away invisible stray hairs before fixing a glare on Harry.

"And don't you dare insult my sister again Luther Orion Riddle." She snapped.

Harry shrunk in his seat at the force of her glare.

"Yes mame…" He all but squeaked.

Sirius sighed and scratched his head.

"So what's the problem? You think he's evil? Is that it?"

"That's _part _of it." Harry defended.

Sirius nodded.

"Right. I should explain Dark magic, shouldn't I Cissy?"

"That would probably help. He certainly won't believe anything _I _say."

Sirius nodded and focused on Harry intently.

"Alright, a little history for you first. Before the Merlin and Morgana, there was no such thing as Light and Dark magic. And when animosities between the two grew to a certain point, Morgana became known as the 'evil' one. And the magic she favored and used readily became classified as Dark."

"So what? Dark magic_ is_ evil!" Harry insisted.

Sirius scowled.

"That's not true though. Not all Dark magic has _dark _intent. There is Light magic that can kill, and Dark magic that can save a life. In truth, Dark magic should never have been rejected. But it was, partially because it requires us to give into our emotions to fuel it. People can lose control if their not careful. Did you know that, technically speaking, the Patronus charm is actually Dark? Its why its not taught in Hogwarts, the Ministry doesn't want people knowing it. But because it is well known that it comes from such a positive emotion, they can't fully justify making it illegal."

Harry sputtered.

"The Patronus is Dark magic?" He exclaimed.

"Settle down." Sirius soothed, "Yes, it's Dark. Now, this is not to say that Dark magic is not dangerous. There are certainly more harmful spells then healing when it comes to Dark magic. And of course, Light magic has its own uses. Narcissa here is an expert at balancing Dark and Light magic healing techniques. It's what makes her one of the best. This is one of the reasons I'm here, because I agree in the balance and the ridiculousness of trying to reject Dark magic any longer. It took me awhile to get past the hatred of my family to remember what it was they tried to teach me, but I have. Do you understand? He's not really _evil_ for using Dark magic, he's just going against what the Ministry has excepted."

Harrys jaw dropped at that.

"You're defending him! And his ideals! He killed your best friend!"

"You don't think that Dumbledore and the Ministry don't kill Death Eaters every chance they get? Some of them have families! With children! Little children! But this is a _war_. People get hurt, and people die. Good people, sometimes innocent people. But James and Lily knew the risks. They fought to their last breath for what they believed in. And I will never forget that. Its why I'm here, to fight for what _I_ believe in. I believe the world needs to change. And the Dark Lord can make that change happen. Better then Dumbledore can. You have no idea what that mans done. To me, to you and the rest of the world."

"So you'll support a man who seems only interested in murder?" Harry hissed, "To what end? The world doesn't NEED a ruler!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I believe that, in the end, he will do what is necessary to save our world from crumbling. Because it's falling down around our ears, Harry. You just don't know it yet. Dumbledore kept you from seeing that. He kept me blinded for the longest time. You have no idea the things Dumbledore's done, Harry. And the things he is letting happen! Do you think all of his fancy titles are for show? He has power in the Ministry yet does nothing to help people! What about the werewolves? Not once has Dumbledore mentioned equal rights for them! Did you know the Leprechauns finally stepped up and asked for rights of their own? And the Ministry denied them! Again, Dumbledore stood idly by!"

"You know Dumbledore is a modest man!" Harry defended, "He probably wants to leave the Ministry free of his influence. He doesn't _want _power."

"Those with power have a responsibility to use it! And what about what he's done to you, Harry. Can't you see how you've been manipulated? Why would Dumbledore move the Sorcerers Stone to Hogwarts when it had been safe for centuries? And then, allow it to be hidden behind protections mere first years could get through! And then what about your second year? How is it, that only three second year students could figure out what was in the Chamber and where it was? He's been manipulating you from the very beginning! Who do you think placed you with the Durselys?"

Harry recoiled. He didn't like thinking about his relatives.

"I'm sure Dumbledore didn't know…" He said meekly.

"Wrong!" Sirius all but roared. He was practically frothing at the mouth now. "There are all kinds of monitoring charms placed on that bloody house! He knew exactly what was going on and did NOTHING! And when I get my hands on him I'm going to SQUEEZE HIS STUPID NECK UNTIL HIS EYES BLEED!" He was actually frothing now, like a vicious dog.

"SIRIUS! ENOUGH!" Narcissa snapped. She shoved a potion into his hands. "Drink it." She ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Sirius snapped out of his rage and downed the potion quickly. He closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged.

"Sorry. I still can't control myself sometimes."

"W-what?" Harry managed, still stunned by Sirius' display of rage.

"Bella isn't the only one seeing a mind healer. The lack of emotional control is a byproduct of being in Azkaban. I'm just glad Narcissa keeps calming draughts on hand at all times. Back to Dumbledore. Did you know that he could have prevented me from going to Azkaban at any time? Or at least made sure I had a proper trial? But he didn't. And you know what else? I found out he knew I was innocent the whole time." His shoulders shook, "He knew Peter was the traitor but he left me in Azkaban to rot…" He took a deep breath.

Anything he'd been about to say was interrupted by people flooding into the room. Harry stiffened at the faces he recognized from his dreams and their pictures having been in the Daily Prophet after their Azkaban break out. Some of them wore hooded cloaks that hid there faces.

Bellatrix was dressed in a black mirror of her sister. She was not at all like he had seen her in the Department of Mysteries. Where once Azkaban had obviously drained her of life, destroying what had once been a great beauty, there were no signs of it now. Thick shining dark hair hung around her face. Long lashes and heavily hooded eyes scanned the room. A wide smile graced red lips. She was as dark as Narcissa was fair, though there was no mistaking the fact that they were sisters. With a squeal she charged Harry, wrapping him in a hug so tight he felt his ribs give.

* * *

There was more but I decided to cut this chapter here and continue in the next chapter. Hope you like it! Remember, enough reviews and Elizabeth lives!


End file.
